Happy Sexual
by notsoinnocentfangirl
Summary: After James sees Remus come out of the storage closet, he can't help but jump to conslusions. And as Remus sets him straight, Sirius comes along, and can't help but to laugh, and laugh, and laugh. Rated for cursing. Set when the boys are twelve.


_**A/N: So I got the idea for this earlier this week while watching Meet The Browns on TBS, and decided to write it, after I was told by my friends Amanda and Maegan that I should. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Harry Potter Series.**_

_**Dedications: To Amanda, and to **__**Looney Luna Persephone**__** . Lol. **_

**Happy Sexual**

A twelve year old James Potter sighed as he walked along the halls of Hogwarts, eager to get up stairs and into the Gryffindor Common Room so that he could drape himself onto one of the chairs in front of the nice, warm, blazing fire and take some of its warmth into his cold, weary bones. Maybe he would get lucky and be able to watch Lily as well.

God, did Quittich practice have to be so bloody difficult, especially during the winter?

He sighed again, feeling thoroughly sorry for himself, and leaned back against what he knew to be a sort of storage closet at the end of a long, winding hall, trying to catch his breath as he took a short break.

It had been a long day.

As he groaned softly, titling his head back and banging it against the closet door a few times, there was a commotion from inside of the closet, and seconds later, James was flying across the hall to land hard on the floor, and twelve year old Remus Lupin stood in the door way of the small closet, looking confused.

"What the bloody, fucking hell Remus!" the darker haired boy exclaimed, righting his glasses and sitting up to glare at his friend. "Were you just in the closet?"

Remus blinked owlishly a few times before cocking his head to one side. "Well, obviously, or else I wouldn't be standing here. Were you the one knocking on the bloody door to it?"

"I wasn't knocking," James said feebly. "I was banging my head against it!"

Remus raised an eyebrow at his fiend. "Alright then…"

"Why were you in the closet anyways? Mum always says that people hide certain traits about themselves in the closet, you know, secrets and stuff."

Remus laughed softly. "What do I have to hide?"

James looked at him suspiciously. "Quite a lot, I would think. Anyways, you were in the closet. From what I've heard from different people and from my own knowledge on these things, though it's not like I have much experience, any experience really, to even have gained knowledge on this, I'm pretty sure I know what you're hiding, and I really would rather not know."

"But James," Remus protested, stepping forward suddenly, "I'd really like you to know…"

James scrambled up, looking around frantically as he retreated a step. "No Remus! No! You keep your bloody secrets in the closet!"

"But James," Remus said again.

James frantically shook his head. "No! I don't want to know!"

"But James, I have to… I need you… James, please…" Remus said, looking pleadingly at his friend with his big, brown eyes.

James drew his wand, muttering a spell that sent, for some odd reason, colorful peacock feathers shooting out of the end.

Remus just blinked, dusting feathers off of his school shirt, before advancing on his friend once more. "James…"

James curse loudly, aiming his wand once more and calling out another spell, this one shooting glitter out everywhere. "Stay away from me," he warned.

Remus just blinked again. "What is up with those pouncey spells you're shooting off at me, mate? Come on, I just gotta talk to you about something. I really need you to know…"

"I don't want to know about you being in the closet!" James shouted, waving his wand around. "Those secrets are supposed to stay in there. Just… just hush Remus!"

"Hey James," a voice called out to his right. "What the hell do you think you're doing, threatening Rem like that?!"

James turned around sharply only to come face to face with his very mad twelve years old best mate. "I umm… I'm…"

"You're…? What the fuck is wrong with you? And for god's sakes, what's up with those spells you were shooting off?"

"I thought they'd suit Remus!" James exclaimed, looking over at the tawny haired preteen, who was looking back and forth between his friends as he shook glitter out of his hair.

Remus looked ever so slightly offended. "How the hell would they suit me, exactly?" he asked, crossing his arms over his thin chest.

James swallowed thickly. "Because you're gay," he stated bluntly, though it came out more as a question.

"What?!" Remus asked, while Sirius came to stand beside him and snicker quietly.

James cringed. "Oh, sorry. I wasn't trying to offend you or anything. I meant happy sexual."

Sirius laughed outright now. "Happy sexual?" he asked, as Remus glared at the messy haired boy.

"You think I'm gay?" Remus asked. "Why?"

"Because you just came out of a closet and gay people hide their sexuality in closets." James concluded with a hair of confidence.

Sirius laughed loudly at this, burying his head into the tawny haired boy's shoulder.

Remus growled. "I was studying in the closet. Because, you know, we have a test in Transfiguration tomorrow, and if I had stayed up in the dorm, you or Peter would have found something to bug me about, and if I had gone to the Common Room, some first year would have pleaded for help in some sort of way, and if I had gone to the library, a group of Slytherinns would have found some reason to torment me, and there just isn't a quiet place around here, no matter how big this bloody castle is! So I found this closet and figured I was safe for a bit!"

"Oh," James muttered, as Sirius almost wet himself laughing. "Oh… umm… ok… I thought…"

"You thought what?" Remus asked.

"I thought you were, you know, hitting on me. I thought you were about to profess your undying love for me."

Remus seemed shocked speechless for a moment before he snorted loudly. "You're hardly my type James."

James nodded slowly. "Right, that's good. Because if I was, well, I wouldn't wanna, you know… have to turn you down or anything." He sighed again, turning to face Sirius, who was leaning against Remus and wheezing with laughter. "Why are you here anyways?"

"He's studying with me," Remus said quickly. "And he had went down to the kitchen to get some snacks."

"Really," James asked.

Sirius merely grinned and help up a few bars of chocolate and two bottles of Butterbeer.

"Oh," James said flatly, before he tucked his wand into his pocket and turned away. "Well, I should be off. Gotta make sure Peter's head isn't being shoved down a toilet again or anything. I'll see you two later then."

Remus' anger finally disappeared as the other boy vanished around a corner, and he began to chuckle slightly as he turned to face the boy leaning against him. "Well…" he began.

Sirius giggled. "I can't believe that he said happy sexual…" he said.

Remus grinned. "I can't believe he actually thought I was after him."

Sirius just smirked mischievously as they closed themselves up in the closet once more, using their wands to place a locking spell on the door before using them for light. "I can't believe he actually thought we were studying."

"Well we are," Remus said, pulling his dark haired friend closer and kissing him softly. "Just not Transfiguration like I had led him to believe."

Sirius laughed before pulling Remus into his lap and kissing him a bit deeper. "And to think, you were actually gonna tell him about you being a werewolf, weren't you?"

Remus shrugged. "That can wait. Right now I wanna snog my boyfriend. You're not allowed to think of anything else but me till we leave this closet."

Sirius grinned as he kissed Remus again. "You are so happy sexual Remy."

Remus just tangled his slender, slightly scarred hands into his boyfriend's dark hair and kissed him, proving him right.

He was so happy sexual.

_**A/N: Hey guys. I'm kinda unsure about how this came out, and pretty disappointed. So please review and tell me that it was actually ok, so I can stop feeling so self conscious and bad about myself and my abilities here. Please?**_

_**Oh, and also, if you haven't, go off and review Just A Misunderstanding, Terribly Mistaken, and The Things That Can Happen. The sooner you do, the sooner I'll update.**_

_**Anyways, still feeling really self conscious and unsure. So, 15 reviews? Pretty please with a chocolate cover Sirius on top? I'll throw Remus in to get Sirius cleaned up. *wink***_


End file.
